Ferguson's Adventure
by Pistacheio
Summary: (Request story for Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint) Ferguson, a hopeful, starting Pokemon trainer, is too late to receive a Pokemon, and must wait till at least next year for more starter Pokemon. But, that doesn't take Ferguson down! Sneakily, he steals some Pokeballs and sets out to find his own starter Pokemon.


A/N: This is a request story for Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint. All idea rights go to Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, for I am just the writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>(In Johto)<p>

I ran through the Johto region, breathing heavily from exhaustion. It was like I just ran through the hottest desert without any water at all..gosh..but as tired as I was, I had to keep running. Even though, I was..utterly..fatigued..

Hahh..why am I so tired, you ask? Well..let me tell you, but be warned, it's a pretty looong story.

_*~Flashback~*_

"Are you serious!?" I asked, my mouth gaping in shock.

"Yes..it seems that you've arrived late. I apologize, Ferguson." The Professor replied, sighing lightly.

Yes my name is Ferguson, got a problem with that!? Well..I do.. In fact, I have a big problem with it! Every time I mention my name, or someone calls me by my name, someone around can't help but laugh! I mean, seriously, who would name their child..Ferguson? Well..I guess so, because my mom did..

"But Professor!" I whined, puckering my lips in a pout-like fashion.

"Fergason, I can't help you with this. You were too late to get a Pokemon, and someone else got it. I'm really sorry, but, there's no more Pokemon." The Professor apologized again, getting slightly annoyed.

I sighed deeply, until I finally decided to just leave. If that Professor guy wasn't going to give me a Pokemon, then I guess I'll have to get my own Pokemon.

Slyly, before leaving the Professor's place, I snatched a couple Pokeballs. The guy didn't even expect a thing! After a good amount of victorious, silent snickering, I left the place. And I could've sworn after I left, I heard the Professor's panicked screams. I guess he found out too late. Hah! See the irony in that?

Anyway, after that hilarious scene, I began my search for a Pokemon.

Hopeful, I marched right into the forest where all the Pokemon usually are, and awaited for an easy catch. Unfortunately, I was found out immediately by a very strong-looking Pokemon. Too bad I didn't have a Pokedex, because I had no clue what Pokemon it was. But..it did sort of look like a bee..

Suddenly, the bee thing plunged towards me at an exasperating speed! It was as if it was on steroids or something! But jeez..that thing was fast! Thankfully, I dodged it by jumping into the nearest bush.

Thank goodness the bee was retarded, because it thought I magically disappeared, and the bee flew away. Jeez..I'm starting to think that Pokemon aren't all that bright! At least not this one.

After the bee thing left, I arose from my sitting position from within the bush, and I slowly tip-toed through the forest. I thought I was home free, until a purple-like thing came running towards me.

What am I, a Pokemon magnet!?

"Nido! Nidoking!" The Pokemon bellowed as it threw some heavy punches at me.

"Why are you trying to hurt me!? What did I do to you?" I asked, utterly confused.

Seriously, why were these Pokemon even coming over to beat me up?

"Nido..? Nido, Nido.." The Pokemon said softly, looking down at the lower-half of my body.

"Huh? What are you looking at?" I queried, slightly scared by the Pokemon's possible intentions.

"Nido.." The Pokemon said, pointing at one of my pockets.

"What-.." I said, but cut myself off once I heard a buzzing sound.

Crap! That bee thing coming back! I looked at the Pokemon with a lightly sorrowful look, and I ran away, because I really didn't want to be hurt by any Pokemon! Maybe getting a Pokemon was a bad idea..

But..I don't know if it was just my imagination..but..did I hear that Pokemon sigh? Like..a sad sigh? Was it okay? Wait! That Pokemon was trying to hurt me! Yeah..I need to remember the important facts..

Once again, I heard a buzzing noise, and I ran even faster. But..the buzzing got even louder! And louder...and louder..and louder.. Gah! Why are some Pokemon so scary!? I just wanted to find an easy, simple Pokemon, and I end up almost getting killed by two Pokemon. What a day..

(An hour later)

"I'll never get a Pokemon.." I muttered to myself, extremely disappointed of my journey.

What was I going to tell my mom? That I got pummeled before I even could get a Pokemon? Oh! And I was too late to even get my starter? Hah..what a waste of time..

"ELEKID!" A screeching noise emitted, and I quickly looked around to locate the source of the sound.

"A Pokemon? It's getting really close-AHHH!" I screamed as the Pokemon fell on top of me. "Oww..."

"Ele! El, el, Elekid!" The Pokemon whimpered in fear, and gazed at me with hope.

"Huh? What's wrong, little guy?" I questioned, noticing a tiny bruise on the Pokemon's arm.

"Ele!" The Pokemon whimpered again, and pointed at a Pokemon in front of us.

Wait a second..that Pokemon! It was the same Pokemon that tried beating me up! That purple-like thing.

Finally the gears in my mind turned, and I put together the two major facts. The Pokemon had a bruise on their arm, and the purple Pokemon was chasing after him. So...that must mean.

"You guys are playing tag!?" I asked excitedly, stars twinkling in my eyes.

The two Pokemon swiftly glared at me, comically sweat-dropping, and then turned away from me and glared at each other. Was it something I said?

"Elekid!" The Pokemon cried to me, and seemed to need my help with something.

"Wait..do you want me to help you out? L-like a Pokemon battle?" I asked, rather hopeful.

The yellowish Pokemon vividly nodded, trying to hint that it was indeed a 'yes'. And that's when my eyes sparkled more than the stars in the sky.

"MY FIRST POKEMON BATTLE! GAHHH! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" I screamed giddily, and I gazed over at my temporary Pokemon. "Okay! Yellow-thing, use Flamethrower!"

The Pokemon just stood there, dumbstruck by this boy. He didn't even know the difference between an electric type and a fire type.

"O-oh, I guess you're not a Fire-type..umm.. Leaf blade!" I shouted, and the Pokemon glared at me again. "Uhh..Surf?"

"ELEKID!" The Pokemon fumed, and showed the boy he had electric-type moves by using a basic static move.

"Ohh, well, sorry! I don't now much about Pokemon." I apologized with slight sarcasm, and looked back at the enemy. "Okay! Yellow-thing, use,..umm..thunder?"

"ELE!" The Pokemon battled cried, and used the move to my surprise.

I had no idea that that was actually one of his moves. Neat! But anyways, after my short victory dance ended, I realized that my Pokemon had managed to attack the other Pokemon. So that means I'm all ready winning the battle! Awesome! But my next victory was short-lived after my Pokemon had quickly gotten attack by the purple-like Pokemon.

"Oh no! Uh..Elekid! Use...ermm..lightening!" I ordered, and the Pokemon nodded in reply, nimbly doing the move just in time to stop the other Pokemon's next move.

After that move, I waited for the other Pokemon to move, but..it didn't move whatsoever. Oh my gosh! Did I kill it!? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm going to be known as the Pokemon killer, get thrown into jail forever, and then have to eat clams for the rest of my life! CLAMS!

Swiftly, as if sensing my fear, my Pokemon grabbed onto my Pokeball and pointed at the purple Pokemon. Ohh..so, it wasn't dead? After I sighed in relief, I threw the Pokeball to catch the thing, and it instantly stopped. So I guess my first Pokemon battle was a win.

I smiled in victory and I grabbed the Pokeball off the ground, and practically threw my arm into the air, showing the world that I caught my first Pokemon.

"SEE THIS, WORLD!? YA BETTER WATCH OUT FOR ME!" I yelled as loudly as possibly.

But, now that I accomplished that..now what? And then, I felt a pull on my pants, a strong pull. Obviously, I looked over to the source and saw that the Pokemon I used to catch that other Pokemon was tugging on my pants.

"Elekid.." It softly cried, in an almost begging tone.

"What is it, little guy?" I asked, not quite sure. After all, I don't speak Elekid, Ele, El.

I blinked a few time, a little stunned that he understood me and he grabbed my Pokeball, pointing at himself. Well, it might just be a guess but, I think he also wants to be my Pokemon.

"All right, little guy, come on in!" I said, grinning happily as I threw the ball at him, ready to catch him.

And just like that other Pokemon, I had instantly caught this one. Man..my first Pokemons. This is awesome!

"Now..I think my first order of business would be to find a Pokedex.." I said to myself, pacing around aimlessly.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh dear, wish Ferguson some good luck. :) And I hope that you liked it Greymon, I'm sorry it took so long.


End file.
